planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shroud Blaster
Shroud Blasters are weapons introduced in Planet Dragons 2. They are large guns usually wielded by high-ranking members of Captain Sagittarius' army, namely his henchmen Aldebaran & Pollux, as well as other individuals. Appearance Shroud Blasters are dark, grey-colored cannons that are typically large & heavy, in terms of size & weight. They are somewhat short in length, square-like in shape, with rounded vertices. They bear tubular circuits showing the source of their power; a luminous, green liquid-substance. These weapons also have 2 pairs of handles identifying how one's hands should be positioned when holding them; Vertical handles allow the gun to be carried in a fashion vaguely similar to that of a bow-&-arrow (as if it were ready to fire), while horizontal ones let it be carried in another way. Information Usage Shroud Blasters are generally extremely-powerful and dangerous at any costs. They are considered very heavy and usually take two hands to hold, unless if a certain individual had above-average strength. These weapons are often equipped by Aldebaran, Pollux, and later Sagittarius himself. The Shroud Blaster will emit a temporary-glow coming from its circuits, showing that it is charging-up until it's ready to fire. Weapon will then shoot a rapid, beam of energy that is almost impossible to evade. Unless if a victim is aware enough to dodge the gun's beam, he/she will be transformed into a completely-immobile statue. The Shroud Blaster is also capable of producing devastating explosions (rather unintentionally to a lesser extent); shooting from a long distance could cause the energy-beam to eventually curve and lose control, causing it to explode (which is a formidable reason why the weapon is solely made for aiming targets at medium or short distances). The gun seems have an advantage of targeting more than one person, as Syringe managed to blast both of his henchmen at once. Several victims have been struck by a Shroud Blaster: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Sirius A, Pollux, and finally Aldebaran. Weaknesses Shroud Blasters are unfortunately, poor at reloading quickly. Like dragons, the weapon has a shot limit (said to be exactly 5). It would take for at least 3-5 minutes to reload one shot, though as revealed with Pollux's Shroud Blaster, it could literally take a full-hour to reload all of its shots at once. Digital units were installed onto the weapons, so to keep track of how many shots are available to use. It is actually possible to try and deflect a beam from Shroud Blasters, or even ultimately destroy the weapon, though it takes considerable effort as they mostly have tough exteriors. In fact, few of the Planet Dragons and other characters managed destroy, or least damage a few Shroud Blasters in some cases: * Venus once used her fire-breath to quickly overheat one of these weapons, did not destroy it completely. Although, it did lead to creating cracks on its frame. * Pluto & Mercury both deflected a Shroud Blaster's beam once, causing it backfire and shatter the weapon to pieces. * Lastly, Blaze was able to steal one from Sagittarius, before shortly trying to aim the gun at the demon, until the weapon backfired and then shot itself afterwards. Trivia * Shroud Blasters are among one of the most heavily-built weapons in Planet Dragons media. They are also one of the few weapons equipped by multiple antagonists.